


A Storybrook Affair

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween night in Storybrooke, is a night out Regina won't soon forget ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Storybrook Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveLoveLikeMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/gifts).



> This is for my awesome friend livelovelikeme. A few months ago we made a deal to exchange these epic Halloween boxes, and fics were totally apart of the deal. Here's to you Greenie! Enjoy!
> 
> Two notes for everyone else.
> 
> 1) These fics were a secret. We had no idea what the other was writing expect that it was Halloween themed. So if you read livelovelikeme's fic for me, you'll see we both wrote RHPS themed fics in two very different and epic ways!
> 
> 2) While you don't need to know Rocky Horror to enjoy this fic, knowing the movie makes it that much sweeter.

Halloween was always a busy workday for Emma. A majority of her time was spent answering prank phone calls, and dealing with Halloween tricks. For a quiet town in Maine, it was hard to believe the children were so mischievous. Thankfully, her day was finally over and she could go home. Tonight was Granny’s Annual Adult only Halloween Party; and this year’s theme was The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Regina was dressing up as Dr. Frank-N-Furter, and told Emma she had no choice but to be her “Creation.” Whatever that meant. Sure she had seen the movie once with Neal, but that was so long ago she didn’t remember it. She sighed. It had been a long day, and she was really tired out. Regina had been looking forward to the party all week, but Emma hoped she could convince her to stay in and watch the movie instead. She sighed again, before getting into her car and driving off.

——————————————————————————————————————————— 

Regina had spent all afternoon getting ready for the party. Her mischievous laugh echoed throughout the bedroom as she admired herself in the mirror. Emma wasn’t going to be able to resist her in this outfit; however, the blonde would have to wait. Just then Regina heard Emma’s car door outside, so she quickly made her way downstairs to the study.

“Regina, I’m home!” Emma called out. “Regina, where are you?”

“I’m in the study, dear!” Regina replied.

Emma opened the study door slowly. There was Regina sitting cross-legged on the sofa, drink in hand. Her eyes wandered up Regina’s platform shoes, across her fish net stockings, over her tightly corseted chest, and landed on the brunette’s seductive eyes. There was a warmth beginning to grow between her legs, but it didn’t last. Emma’s fantasy ended when she realized what she was getting herself into. The whole movie came flooding back to her. Her stomach turned, she was about to speak but Regina interrupted her thoughts.

“Come Miss Swan, don’t get caught up by the way I look. That’s your outfit over there.” She pointed to the golden bikini and matching high heels on the ottoman.

Emma gulped. She realized now that Regina’s “Creation” was Rocky Horror himself.

“Regina look I had a really long day at work, and I’m pretty beat. How about we just stay home and watch The Rocky Horror Picture Show instead?” We can even do the Time Warp together!” What do you say?’

“Don’t sound ungrateful Miss Swan!” Regina barked as she slammed her drink on the table beside her. She was now standing in front of her girlfriend.

“Look Regina, I’m not ungrateful at all. I mean look at you. You look so amazing I’m having a hard time forming words right now! It’s just a simple request to stay home that’s all.”

Regina tired to control her anger; she was flattered by what Emma had said.

“If I’m as speechless looking as you say I am dear, then you will do as I ask and put your bikini on and go the party.”

“Yes Master.” Emma replied.

“Thank you. Now head upstairs and change quickly, we don’t want to be late for the party.”

Emma grabbed her bikini and heels and headed for the master bathroom.

———————————————————————————————————————————

When she emerged ten minutes later, Regina was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs.

“You’re a triumph of pure genius!”

“You really think so Regina?”

“Of course I do baby I created you after all.” She giggled before she placed a small kiss on Emma’s lips. The blonde pulled away gently.

“Well if you feel that way Regina then maybe we should stay in and continue this.”

Regina began to gently kiss and nibble at Emma’s neck. Soft moans escaped Emma’s throat in agreement. Her kisses continued down the blonde’s stomach; and the moaning grew louder and louder. Emma bucked her hips forward slightly aching for more. However, Regina stopped at the hem of Emma’s bikini bottom. Then she stood up and looked her lover in the eyes. Emma was confused.

“Now, dear did you really think I’d give into you that easily? Party first , then we’ll have our fun later. After all I enjoy watching you wait eagerly in antici…” Regina kissed Emma’s neck once more before she continued. “…Pation!”

Regina let out a mischievous laugh as they headed out the door.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Emma had barely recovered from Regina’s tease by the time they arrived at Granny’s. As they approached the door her nerves grew. She didn’t no which thought was worse, what people would say about their costumes, or what her parents would be wearing.

“Are you just going to stand there dear, or are you coming inside?” Regina said as she held the door open.

Emma snapped back from her thoughts, “Right I’m ready if you are.”

And with that they headed inside.

Luckily, the party was already in full swing and no one noticed them come in. Everyone seemed to be mingling around and enjoying themselves. There were several people dressed as Colombia, including Ruby and Belle. Gold and Granny, on the other hand, chose to dress as Riff-Raff and Magenta. The Charmings were standing at the counter chatting with Ruby, when Snow spotted Emma and Regina.

“Great costumes you two.” Snow said as she approached the couple.

Emma however, could read the happy go lucky pretend I’m okay with this smile on her mother’s face.

“And what charming underclothes you have.” Regina quipped.

She was referring of course, to the fact that they were dressed up as Brad and Janet in their underwear. Emma knew there was no amount of therapy that could make seeing her dad in thick rimmed glasses and nothing but his tighty whities okay.

Sensing the awkwardness, Charming stepped in to try and ease the tension.

“You guys are just in time. The Time Warp is about to start.”

“Thanks dad.” Emma tired her best to smile. “Regina how about I go get us some drinks, before the dance starts?”

“That’s the best idea you’ve had all night dear.”

Emma nodded and headed towards the counter.

“Charming?”

“Yes my love?”

“I think this would be a good time for me to use the ladies’ room.”

“Okay dear just be back soon. You don’t want to miss the Time Warp.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Snow kissed her husband on the cheek before heading towards the restroom.

——————————————————————————————————————————— 

The restrooms at Granny’s were old. There were two stalls, one sink and no mirror. The walls were tiled with cliché pink tiles, which gave off a pinkish glow under the poor lighting.

As Snow was washing up she heard someone come in.

“Charming is that you?”

“Yes dear.” Charming whispered before nuzzling the back of her neck.

“Oh Charming.” She said breathlessly.

Snow reached behind her to run her fingers through her lover’s hair. Her jaw dropped. Her fingers found hair all right, long luscious locks of hair. Frightened she spun around as quickly as she could.

“What did you do with Charming!?” She yelled.

“Nothing. Why do you think I should” Regina replied.

“I wouldn’t have. Never!” Snow’s voice trembled as she spoke.

“I know dear. But I think you find it quiet enjoyable.”

Regina began to trail soft kisses down the woman’s neck and body. At first her kisses were met with soft moans from Snow.

Until she cried out, “Stop, stop. I mean help, help, Charming!” She pushed Regina away.

“Sssh…. Charming’s probably busy doing the Time Warp. Besides, you don’t want him to see you like this?” Regina spun them around backing Snow against the wall.

“Like Hell.” Snow snapped back. “I was saving myself for later.” She frowned.

“Well dear I don’t doubt you’ve got it in you.” A smile grew on Regina’s face.

“You promise not to tell Charming?” Snow raised an eyebrow, as a smile grew on her face as well.

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” Regina snarked.

They embraced in a kiss as giggles and moans began to quickly fill the room.

———————————————————————————————————————————

The Time Warp had just finished and Charming didn’t see his wife anywhere. He looked towards the counter, but the only people there were Emma and Leroy. He was a little concerned, but was confident he would find his wife. Although, he thought to himself, he really needed to find his way to the men’s room first.

———————————————————————————————————————————

The men’s room was similar to that of the ladies’ room; expect it had blue tiles instead of pink ones. These tiles also gave off a bluish glow under the poor lighting.

Charming was washing up when he heard someone come in.

“Oh Charming darling I’ve missed you so much.”

“Not to worry Snow you’ve found me.”

Snow walked up behind him and began to kiss his neck. Charming reached back, in turn, to touch his wife’s face. His jaw dropped. He didn’t know who it was but that certainly was not his wife’s jawbone. Frightened he spun around as quickly as he could.

“What did you do with Snow!?” He yelled.

“Nothing. Why do you think I should?” Regina replied.

“I was tricked! I wouldn’t have. Never!” Charming’s voice trembled as he spoke.

“I know dear. However, I don’t think you found that to be half bad. “I think you enjoyed yourself.”

Regina began to trail soft kisses down the man’s neck and body. Her actions were met instantly with soft moans.

Until he quietly whispered, “Stop, stop.” His whispers then grew louder. “Snow!” He pushed Regina away.

“Sssh… Snow’s probably chatting it up with Ruby. Besides, you don’t want her to see you like this?” Regina spun them around backing Charming against the wall.

“Like Hell.” Charming snapped back. “It’s all your fault. I thought you were really Snow.”

“Admit it Charming you enjoyed yourself. Besides there’s no crime in giving yourself over to pleasure. Snow never needs to know I won’t tell her.”

“Well you promise not to tell?” Charming raised an eyebrow at her.

“I swear on my mother’s grave.”

Regina started to kiss down his happy trail, pulling his underwear off in the process. Just then they heard Snow’s voice in the distance.

“Charming, where are you?” Snow cried out.

“Coming!” He yelled as Regina’s tongue made him fall back against the wall.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Everyone at the party was getting ready for the Floor Show. Snow and Charming reunited with each other, and were helping Granny get everything in place. Neither one of them knew about what happened with Regina, nor did they speak about it. Emma was still talking with Leroy, when she saw Regina emerging from the back.

“Where were you?” Emma asked as she approached her girlfriend.

“I’m sorry dear the line for the bathroom was quiet long” Regina replied.

“No worries baby, they are just getting ready for the Floor Show anyway.

“I grow weary of this party my love. Let’s head home and have our own Floor Show.” Emma didn’t need to think twice about that, and they left before anyone noticed they were gone.

———————————————————————————————————————————

They couldn’t get home fast enough. Emma took her heels off as soon as they walked in, as they were killing her feet. No sooner had she finished, Regina was already wrapping her arms around her waist.

“Now my love since you behaved so well tonight, I think a reward is in order.”

Emma jumped up, wrapping her legs around Regina’s waist.

“Oh baby!” Regina exclaimed joyfully.

She carefully carried Emma up the stairs towards the bedroom suite. On the way she couldn’t help but smiling to herself, thinking about how she was going to make Emma scream like her parents. Ironically, Charming was a louder screamer then Snow.


End file.
